Der Weg Songfic
by LondonFan
Summary: John will Sherlock auch im Internet noch einmal die letzte Ehre erweisen und verfasst einen Blogeintrag. Doch wie diese Aktion ausgeht, hätte er sicher nicht gedacht. /Slash/Songfic/Rated T to be sure


**Titel**: Der Weg

**Autor**: London-Fan

**Genre**: Song-Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Liebe

**Warnungen**: Slashpairing, angesprochener Suizid

**Pairing**: Sherlock/John

**Zusammenfassung**: John will seinem besten Freund Sherlock auch im Internet noch einmal die letzte Ehre erweisen und ihm gedenken. Doch wie dies endet, hat er wohl nicht erwartet.

**Anmerkungen**: Ich finde, dass das Lied „Der Weg" von Herbert Grönemeyer einfach wunderbar zu den beiden passt. Hört es euch einfach mal an, wenn ihr mögt.

Das ist der Link (von youtube): watch?v=UC81i2M30Bc

Ich weiß, Grönemeyer ist jemand, der stark polarisiert. Ich aber bin ein Fan von ihm und wenn ihr seinen Gesang nicht mögt, so lest euch doch wenigstens den Text durch, denn darum geht es ja. :P

Und keine Angst, es gibt ein Happy End. ;)

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen!

**Der Weg**

**Der persönliche Blog von Dr. John H. Watson**

**_Unser Weg_**

_Es ist jetzt drei Jahre her, seit mein bester Freund Sherlock Holmes den Freitod gewählt hat und für immer aus meinem Leben geschieden ist._

_Die Erinnerung an ihn und unsere gemeinsamen Fälle schmerzen mich noch immer, jeden Tag, und immer sind sie noch genauso stark wie an dem Tag, als es geschah._

_Ich werde den Blog nicht löschen – zu viele gute Erinnerungen, die ich mir bewahren möchte, sind damit verbunden. Doch es geschieht nichts Interessantes, was es wert wäre, aufgeschrieben zu werden. Dies hier wird mein letzter Eintrag und es soll eine Hommage an Sherlock Holmes werden. Der Mann, der mein Leben für immer veränderte._

* * *

John Watsons Finger fliegen über die Tastatur seines Laptops. Bei jedem Wort, das er schreibt, muss er schwer schlucken, um gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals anzukämpfen, der sich gebildet hat.

Sherlock Holmes, Johns bester Freund...

Noch immer hallen seine letzten Worte in seinen Ohren nach, die Sherlock gesagt hatte, kurz bevor er den Abschiedsanruf beendet, das Handy auf das Dach vom St. Bartholomew's Hospital geworfen hatte und gesprungen war.

»Auf Wiedersehen, John.«

John wandte seine Augen vom Bildschirm ab, seine Hände schwebten über den Tasten. Der Anblick war für ihn zu viel gewesen. Er war nach vorn gestürmt, um Sherlock zu retten, zu helfen, er wollte etwas tun. Doch es war zu spät gewesen.

Er atmet tief durch und tippt weiter.

Dieser Eintrag soll etwas besonderes werden, Sherlock soll ihm und allen anderen in guter Erinnerung bleiben. Und es gibt etwas Wichtiges, was er loswerden möchte. Er konnte es seiner Therapeutin damals nicht sagen, doch jetzt, jetzt ist es ihm möglich. Es brennt in Johns Herzen, seine Gefühle, seine Gedanken, alles. Er will sie mitteilen und allen zeigen, was Sherlock Holmes wirklich für ihn war.

* * *

_Sherlock... du warst mein bester Freund und auch wenn du nicht mehr unter uns weilst, du wirst es immer bleiben._

_Es ist mir peinlich, das zuzugeben, doch während ich schreibe, tropfen Tränen auf meine Finger, benetzen die Tasten. Es sind Tränen des Schmerzes, Sherlock. Du fehlst._

_Sie verschleiern meine Sicht und doch weiß ich, welche Tasten ich drücken muss, um dir angemessen zu gedenken._

_Sie trüben meinen Blick und ich weine sie für dich._

_Ich kann nicht mehr seh'n,_

_trau' nicht mehr meinen Augen._

_Kann kaum noch glauben,_

_Gefühle haben sich gedreht._

_Ich bin verwirrt, verzweifelt, traurig, hoffnungslos. Du fehlst, Sherlock. Ich habe dir mein Leben gewidmet und nun habe ich meine Lebensfreude verloren. Ich befinde mich seit drei Jahren in einem Gefühlschaos und doch... und doch weiß ich, was ich für dich fühle._

_Bin viel zu träge,_

_um aufzugeben._

_Es wär' auch zu früh,_

_weil immer was geht._

_Ich werde hier in der Baker Street 221B bleiben. Ich kann sie nicht verlassen. Und ich werde auf dich warten, so wie du auf mich im Himmel warten wirst. Wir werden uns wiedersehen, Sherlock. Das schwöre ich dir._

_Ich gebe nicht auf, Sherlock, nein. Ich glaube an dich und daran, dass du kein Betrüger warst. Moriarty war echt. Genauso wie du._

_Und irgendwie, auch wenn ich die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben habe, so glaube ich doch an Wunder. Ein weiteres Wunder, Sherlock. Für mich. Bitte. Sei nicht tot._

_Auch, wenn es höchst unwahrscheinlich ist, dass du noch lebst – sei nicht tot._

* * *

John wischt sich die Tränen von seiner Wange, bevor er weiterschreibt.

Er glaubt nicht an höhere Mächte, nein, aber damals im Krieg hatte er auch gerufen »Bitte, Gott, lass mich leben« und in den letzten drei Jahren waren seine Gedanken »Bitte, Gott, lass ihn leben« gewesen. Er hoffte darauf, dass Sherlock einen Plan gehabt hatte, dass er nicht wirklich tot war.

John war fast jeden Tag an Sherlocks Grab und er wurde manchmal das Gefühl nicht los, dass er beobachtet wurde. Er spürte einen stechenden Blick in seinem Rücken, fast so, wie wenn Sherlock ihn immer angestarrt hatte. Doch immer dann, wenn er den kalten Grabstein berührte, verwarf er den Gedanken.

Sherlock war tot.

Auch, wenn er das nicht wahrhaben wollte.

Seine Finger berühren erneut die Tasten.

* * *

_Sherlock war mein bester Freund und ich werde immer an ihn glauben._

_Schicksal war für mich bisher immer Humbug gewesen, doch dann habe ich ihn getroffen und wie durch ein Wunder hat sich mein ganzes Leben verändert – ich bin der Überzeugung, dass es so etwas wie Schicksal doch geben kann._

_Wir waren verschworen,_  
_wären füreinander gestorben,_  
_haben den Regen gebogen,_  
_und Vertrauen geliehen._  
_Wir haben versucht,_  
_auf der Schussfahrt zu wenden._  
_Nichts war zu spät,_  
_aber vieles zu früh._

_Egal, was war, Sherlock war für mich da und ich war derjenige, an dem er sich anlehnen konnte. Egal, wie schwer ein Fall sein mochte oder wie hart es für meinen Freund war, mit den abwertenden Bemerkungen von Leuten wie Anderson oder Donovan klarzukommen, er ist zu mir gekommen und hat sich trösten und aufbauen lassen. Im Gegenzug konnte ich immer zu ihm kommen, wenn es mir schlecht ging und er hat mir immer helfen können._

_Er war kein schlechter Mensch, so wie alle immer dachten._

_Dieser Mann hatte ein Herz aus Gold, welches er immer am rechten Fleck trug. Immer._

_Er ist zu früh gestorben, viel zu früh. Irgendwie glaube ich, dass es etwas mit mir zu tun hatte, dass er es für mich tat. Doch Gewissheit werde ich nie haben._

_Ich bereue es, dass ich ihm erst wenige Monate vor seinem Freitod, vor dem Fall mit Irene Adler, gesagt habe, dass ich ihn liebe. Ich hätte ihm früher meine Gefühle offenbaren sollen, denn ich war mir schon über diese im Klaren, als er mich vor der Gruppe des Schwarzen Lotus gerettet hat._

_Ich bereue, dass ich vieles nicht einfach früher gesagt habe. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich mich dafür bei ihm entschuldigen._

_Dennoch bin ich dankbar für die Zeit, die wir miteinander hatten. Zum Glück haben wir uns unsere Liebe gestanden..._

_Zusammen waren wir ein mehr als eingespieltes Team. Wir waren wie für einander gemacht. Es mag sich kitschig anhören, aber ich wage zu behaupten, dass er mein Seelenverwandter war. Ich habe mein psychosomatisches Trauma dank ihm überwunden, ich habe angefangen, wieder zu leben._

_All das verdanke ich Sherlock Holmes._

_Und ich verdanke ihm auch die schönste Zeit meines Lebens. Sie hatte nach dem »Großen Spiel« begonnen, wo wir das erste Mal persönlich auf Moriarty getroffen waren. Nachdem Sherlock mich von der Bombenjacke befreit hatte und wir endlich wieder zuhause in unserer Baker Street 221B waren, hat er sich geöffnet._

* * *

John nimmt einmal mehr seine Finger von seinem Laptop. Jetzt kam die Stelle, die für ihn am wichtigsten war, die sein Leben genommen, gedreht, gewirbelt, geschüttelt und verändert hatte, die ihn Höhenflüge hatte erleben lassen und der Grund dafür war, dass John immer noch ein Herzklopfen verspürte, wenn er an Sherlock dachte.

* * *

_Wir haben uns geschoben_  
_durch alle Gezeiten._  
_Haben uns verzettelt_  
_und verzweifelt geliebt._  
_Wir haben die Wahrheit_  
_so gut es ging verlogen._  
_Es war ein Stück vom Himmel,_  
_dass es dich gibt._

_Er hat geweint. Er hat mir gesagt, wie er fühlt. Dass er Angst hatte, mich zu verlieren. Dass er befürchtet, dass mir bei weiteren Fällen etwas zustoßen könnte und er mich nicht verdienen würde, da er mich pausenlos in Gefahr bringt. Dass es besser wäre, wenn ich gehen würde, zu meiner eigenen Sicherheit. Und dann hat er zu mir aufgesehen, mir in die Augen gesehen und mich geküsst._

_Ich war im ersten Moment perplex gewesen und dann überrollten auch mich meine Gefühle, die ich seit Ewigkeiten unterdrückt hatte._

_Liebe. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass Sherlock so etwas empfinden konnte, nannte er sich doch selbst immer einen Soziopathen und erachtete Liebe als einen gefährlichen Nachteil – doch das schien bei mir nicht zuzutreffen._

_Sherlock Holmes hat mich geliebt, so wie ich ihn geliebt habe und es immer noch tue._

_Natürlich bin ich bei ihm geblieben, ich hätte es nichts über mein Herz gebracht, ihn zu verlassen. Dieser Mann war die Person, in die ich mich unsterblich verliebt hatte. Ich liebte und liebe ihn von ganzem Herzen und werde davon auch nie ablassen._

_Wir konnten es nicht öffentlich machen, zu viel hätte auf dem Spiel gestanden. Moriarty hätte mich erneut als Druckmittel nutzen können, andersrum hätte es auch funktioniert. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass das Yard und viele andere Leute uns ausgelacht hätten._

_Doch ich mache es jetzt öffentlich. Ich schäme mich nicht dafür. Meine Gefühle kann mir keiner mehr nehmen, selbst wenn Sherlock mir genommen wurde. Ich will, dass es die ganze Welt erfährt. Wenn ich die Kraft hätte, würde ich es jedem einzelnen ins Gesicht schreien._

_Sherlock, ich liebe dich!_

_Du hast jeden Raum mit Sonne geflutet,  
hast jeden Verdruss ins Gegenteil verkehrt.  
Nordisch nobel, deine sanftmütige Güte.  
Dein unbändiger Stolz.  
Das Leben ist nicht fair._

_Wo du warst, war auch ich und mir ging es gut, wann immer du bei mir warst. Ich weiß noch genau, wie langweilig mir war und wie unvollständig ich mich gefühlt habe, wenn du mal wieder auf eigene Faust ermittelt hast. Und wenn du dann wieder in die Wohnung kamst, hat mein Herz wie wild geschlagen, sich auf deine Umarmungen, deine Küsse gefreut. Du hast mich komplett gemacht, Sherlock._

_Viele haben in dir nur eine schreckliche, unhöfliche Maschine gesehen, doch das warst du nicht. Du warst menschlich, gefühlvoll, herzlich, sanft, eine großartige Person. Das habe ich von Anfang an in dir gesehen. Du warst all das, was ich in meinem Leben brauchte.  
Und dann wurdest du mir genommen._

_Das Leben ist nicht fair._

_Den Film getanzt in einem silbernen Raum._

_Am gold'nen Balkon die Unendlichkeit beschau'n._

_Heillos versunken, trunken und alles war erlaubt._

_Zusammen im Zeitraffer._

_Mittsommernachtstraum._

_Ich habe es hier schon geschrieben, dass wir ein Paar waren, ein sehr glückliches. Und ich habe jede einzelne Sekunde davon genossen. Wenn ich bei dir war, schien die Zeit still zu stehen und doch kam es uns immer so vor, als würde sie viel zu schnell vergehen._

_Weißt du noch die eine Nacht im Juni, als wir uns einen Urlaub gegönnt hatten und in Schottland waren, Sherlock? Ich erinnere mich noch glasklar daran. Wir saßen auf dem kleinen Balkon unseres Ferienzimmers, sahen der untergehenden Sonne zu und dann bist du vor mir einfach auf die Knie gegangen. Hast eine Schatulle hervorgeholt und mir deine gesamten Gefühle offenbart. Du warst so anders, so ungewohnt, aber einfach nur wundervoll._

_Und dann hast du mich gefragt, ob ich dich heiraten will. Sobald wir Moriarty gestellt hätten. Und ich habe ja gesagt, natürlich habe ich das._

* * *

John bricht ab, schluchzt.

Sein Blick fällt auf seinen Verlobungsring, den er noch immer an seinem Ringfinger trägt. Er glänzt im Schein der Lampe auf seinem Schreibtisch. Eine Gravur ist auf ihm: »SH + JW«

John schmunzelt, traurig. Er küsst den Ring.

* * *

_Ich nehme den Ring nicht ab. Ich habe es nicht getan und werde es auch nicht tun. Ich will niemand anderen in meinem Leben._

_Dein sicherer Gang,_

_deine wahren Gedichte,_

_deine heitere Würde,_

_dein unerschütterliches Geschick._

_Du hast der Fügung deine Stirn geboten._

_Hast ihn nie verraten,_

_deinen Plan vom Glück._

_Sherlock war niemand, der einfach so aufgibt. Er hat eisern gekämpft. Er wollte jeden Fall lösen. Ihm waren die dummen, feindseligen Kommentare egal, er hat seine Würde bewahrt. Er ist immer sicher aufgetreten und die Worte, die er wählte, waren zwar nicht immer angebracht und doch waren sie für mich reine Poesie, denn sie drückten aus, was Sherlock war._

_Dank seines eisernen Willens hat er sich dann auch seinem Schicksal gefügt, obwohl er es nicht hätte tun sollen. Ein einziges Mal nur hat er aufgegeben und sich vom Krankenhausdach gestürzt, obwohl ich weiß, dass er dagegen angekämpft haben muss._

_Sherlock Holmes hat immer einen Plan und ich bin mir sicher, dass er ihn auch damals hatte. Nur hat er ihn mir nie erzählt. Nie vollständig._

_Er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich liebt. Dass er mich heiraten wollte, mit mir alt werden wollte. Wollte vielleicht ein Kind adoptieren. Doch nichts von alldem ist geschehen. Leider._

* * *

John stoppt erneut.

Die Pläne, die er mit Sherlock gehabt hat, laufen vor seinem inneren Auge noch einmal wie in einem Film ab. Es war schon so schön mit ihm und hätte noch schöner werden können.

Doch das Schicksal hatte nicht mitgespielt, dieses Mal hatte es versagt.

* * *

_Nun sitze ich allein in der Baker Street. Starre auf deinen leeren Platz._

_Du fehlst, Sherlock._

_Ich vermisse deine Nähe, deine Wärme, deine Liebe, deine Experimente, dein Nachdenken, dein Geigenspiel._

_Ich vermisse **dich.**_

_Ich geh hier nicht weg,_

_hab meine Frist verlängert._

_Neue Zeitreisen auf eine Welt._

_Um es mit den Worten einer mir sehr wichtigen Person zu sagen: Allein ist das, was ich habe. Allein beschützt mich._

_Ich hab dich sicher in meiner Seele._

_Ich trag' dich bei mir, bis der Vorhang fällt._

* * *

John Watson seufzt schwer und drückt auf »Senden«. Die Seite lädt erneut, nach wenigen Sekunden steht sein Blogeintrag für alle lesbar im Internet.

»Ich trag' dich bei mir, bis auch für mich der Vorhang fällt, Sherlock. Das verspreche ich«, murmelt John leise und eine Träne kullert seine Wange hinab. Er sieht auf das Foto von Sherlock, das neben ihm auf dem Tisch liegt, streicht sanft mit seinen Fingern darüber und küsst es dann kurz.

John will aufstehen, um ins Bett zu gehen – und sich an Sherlocks Hemd zu kuscheln, das er nachts immer neben sich liegen hat – da gibt der Computer ein _ping_ von sich. Jemand hat den Blogeintrag kommentiert.

_Falsch. Freunde beschützen einen._

**Anonym**, 20:44,_via Handy_

Johns Herz rast.

Das kann nicht sein.

Er weiß, dass sich dieser Kommentar auf die Worte »Allein ist, was ich habe. Allein beschützt mich.« beziehen, die Sherlock einst zu ihm sagte. Er weiß es, denn der Kommentar ist genau die Antwort, die er Sherlock darauf gegeben hatte.

Er weiß, dass niemand anderes bei dieser Konversation dabei gewesen war.

Es kann nur sein, dass …

Oh Gott.

John lässt sich in seinen Stuhl fallen und starrt entgeistert auf den Bildschirm. Das kann nicht sein, es kann einfach nicht sein!

Ja, er hatte auf ein Wunder gehofft, Sherlock an seinem Grab und jetzt in seinem Blog sogar darum gebeten, aber – nein. Unmöglich.

John rauft sich die Haare, bis es wehtut und ihm Tränen in die Augen steigen.

»Wieso?«, murmelt er, »Wer tut mir so etwas an? Wieso?«

Er wird von einem heftigen Weinkrampf geschüttelt, seine Welt scheint noch mehr zu zerbrechen, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist.

»Sherlock ist tot!«, ruft er. Er schüttelt seinen Kopf, immer und immer wieder. John ist verzweifelt, nicht mehr er selbst. Dieser eine Kommentar hat ihn durcheinander gebracht, er kann nicht mehr klar denken.

Und dann geht die Tür auf.

Johns Sicht ist erneut von Tränen verschleiert, als er seinen Kopf langsam zur Tür wendet, um zu sehen, wer eingetreten ist.

Schwarze Schuhe, eine eng anliegende schwarze Hose, die ab den Knien von einem langen, grauen Mantel verdeckt wird. Eine Hand hält ein Handy. Ein blauer Schal liegt auf der Brust des Besuchers.

John muss nicht weiter nach oben sehen, um zu wissen, wer das ist.

Er kennt die Kleidung und Haltung desjenigen, der im Türrahmen steht, einfach zu gut.

»Es tut mir Leid, John«, kommt es geflüstert aus der Richtung, in der der Besucher steht. »Ich habe eben deinen Eintrag gelesen.« Schritte kommen näher. Eine Hand legt sich auf Johns Schulter. Der Griff verstärkt sich. Die Person beugt sich nach unten. »Es tut mir Leid. Ich musste es tun. Dein Leben stand auf dem Spiel.« Ein Kuss, nein, mehr ein Hauch eines Kusses auf Johns Wange.

Der Doktor kneift seine Augen zusammen, schluckt. Eine Gänsehaut hat sich auf seinem Körper ausgebreitet.

»Du...«, beginnt er, doch seine Stimme versagt. Er räuspert sich, probiert es von Neuem. »Du bist wieder da. Du hast mir mein Wunder gebracht.« John sieht auf, in die graublauen Augen des Mannes, den er liebt, dem sein Herz gehört.

»Du bist zurück, Sherlock«, sagt er ehrfürchtig.

»Ich bin zurück, um zu bleiben, John.«

Ungläubig legt John seine linke Hand auf Sherlocks Wange, streichelt sie, als müsse er sich vergewissern, dass er wirklich vor ihm steht.

Und er tut es.

John versteht.

Sherlock ist wieder da. Er wollte ihm nie wehtun. Er ist wegen John zurückgekehrt.

Sherlock versteht auch.

John hat sich nach ihm gesehnt, um ihn geweint. Er liebt John und weiß, dass er ihn nie wieder verlassen wird.

»Vergib mir, John, bitte«, flüstert er.

»Das habe ich schon längst...«, wispert John zurück, lächelt schwach aber ehrlich und erneut rinnen Tränen über sein Gesicht. Es sind Freudentränen. Sherlock küsst sie weg. Er hat es vermisst, John zu spüren, zu schmecken, zu riechen.

»Willkommen zuhause«, sagt John, nimmt Sherlocks Gesicht in beide Hände und küsst ihn. Verzweifelt, leidenschaftlich, mit seinem ganzen Herzen. Er hat Sherlock wieder, nach drei Jahren des Wartens, des Hoffens, des Weinens.

»Ich liebe dich, John«, sagt Sherlock in den Kuss hinein, »Was du in deinem Blog über mich geschrieben hast, ist wundervoll. Ich danke dir.«

John lächelt nur. Er weiß, wie schwer es für Sherlock ist, dies zu sagen. Und es bedeutet ihm unendlich viel. Er ist dankbar für Sherlocks Rückkehr, seine Ehrlichkeit, seine Liebe. Er wird ihn nicht mehr gehen lassen. John ist glücklich. Es wird einige Zeit dauern, es wirklich zu realisieren, mit Sherlock über all das zu sprechen und zum normalen Alltag zurückzukehren, doch er wird diesen Weg mit Sherlock gehen und er weiß, dass er es schaffen wird.

»Ich liebe dich auch, Sherlock. Mehr als alles auf der Welt.«


End file.
